Taro Misaki
|his counterpart|Taro Misaki (Tecmo)}} 岬 太郎 |image= Misaki S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=May 5 |height=174cm, 172cm (BWY), 165cm (JBC), 146cm (KD) |weight=62kg, 57kg (BWY), 53kg (JBC), 37kg (KD) |blood_type=AB |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=Field Artist |relationships=Ichiro Misaki (father); Yumiko Yamaoka (mother); Yoshiko (half-sister) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Jubilo Iwata |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 / U-16 |past_team_2=Japan Youth; Japan Jr. |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Nankatsu Public |past_level_5=Elementary (relevant) |past_team_5=Nankatsu SC; Nankatsu |past_level_6=Elementary (others) |past_team_6=Nishimine; Furano; Meiwa }} (岬 太郎, Misaki Taro) is a major character in the Captain Tsubasa series. He even had some borderline protagonist moments, in Boku wa Misaki Taro and the Golden-23 manga. Description Misaki first appeared in the Original manga. He usually wears the number "11" jerseyHe wore the #16 jersey only in the 2001 anime. in Japan. Biography He is one of Japan's pivotal players. Being the son of Ichiro Misaki, a divorced landscape painter, he had to follow his father throughout the country, unable to make friends in the long term. Before going to Nankatsu, he played with Hyuga, Sawada and Wakashimazu at Meiwa FC and with Matsuyama and Oda at Furano FC. Taro is chosen as Japan Youth captain against Netherlands Youth and as U-22 Japan playmaker for the Asian qualifier tournament in preparation for the Madrid Olympics. Captain Tsubasa Kids' Dream arc Moving to Nankatsu, a city which gives football more importance than ever, Misaki had to register himself in one of Nankatsu's two elementary schools: Nankatsu and Shutetsu. He paid a visit to Nankatsu elementary school, only to be told that everyone, including the principal, went out to watch a football match between the two schools. When he arrived there, he managed to play the extra time game for Nankatsu, replacing Ishizaki, who was injured his left leg from breaking Shuutetsu's birdcage tactic by himself in the match. That day, the Golden combi between Tsubasa Ozora and Taro himself was created. Misaki played as a regular offensive mid fielder at Nankatsu. After Nankatsu SC's victory in the national championship, Misaki had to leave again, and he didn't want his friends to know, afraid that it would be too painful to see everyone before leaving. His friends eventually discovered the truth though, and he received a ball with handwritten messages from everyone on it, as a long shot made by Tsubasa directly to his bus, since he had already left by the time his friend arrived to the bus stop. Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984) A month after the 6th Yomiuri Land National junior tournament, the Misakis travelled to Kyushu. Ichiro Misaki left his son in said city while having a painting exhibition as a result of his journeys throughout Japan. There, Yumiko Yamaoka, Taro's stranged mother, met with Ichiro. Yumiko wanted Taro to live with her. Ichiro agreed because he had to go to France to continue his painting career and did not want to see Misaki leave his friends behind again. However, when Ichiro takes him to the Yamaoka's residence, Misaki said that "I am Taro Misaki, not Taro Yamaoka" (hence the title of the one-shot), and he would to go with his father to France. Battle of World Youth arc Holland Youth Special During three years in high school -being the runner-ups for three consecutive years-, Misaki and the Nankatsu team couldn't defeat Hyuga and the Toho Academy, and could only win once when Hyuga wasn't playing. Being in a really bad condition in the game against Netherlands Youth, Misaki felt helpless without Tsubasa. However, he completely escaped the slump in the last match. In World Youth series, Misaki decided not to join any J-league club to focus on the All Japan Youth team instead. But after losing to the R.J.7, he wondered if his choice to focus on the national team was the right one. Then, he became one of the 7 players to be excluded from All Japan Youth. After that, Misaki decided to travel around the world to see the football of as many countries as possible, as he felt that it's the starting point of his football. Returning after the first round of the Asian preliminaries, he was accepted to be back in the team after winning against the R.J.7. Misaki improved his skills, becoming the only one being able to follow Tsubasa at full throttle in the end of the Asian preliminaries. At the same time, Taro more or less reconciled with his mother, met his kind stepfather and promised his sister Yoshiko to hang out with her. However, at the end of the pleasant visit, he saved the young girl from being hit by a bus, but in exchange he seriously injured his left leg. Misaki asked his friend Azumi for a list of doctors who could help him to take part in the World Youth. He started a rehabilitation program with Doctor Shibazaki to be able to play at least 30 minutes in the finals. The doctor was aware that if Misaki played for more than 30 minutes, his football career would be at a great risk, so he told Misaki that he couldn't play in order to save his career. Misaki ran away from the hospital to join the final match against Brazil. When Doctor Shibazaki discovered that, he sent a letter to coach Gamo, to tell Misaki the truth and remind him not to push himself too hard. Misaki's injury worsened during the match, but being the only one beside Tsubasa to feel the danger Natureza represented, Misaki went back to the field and eventually made the assist that allowed Tsubasa to score the victorious goal, sacrificing his injured leg. After the match he went back to rehabilitation. Road to 2002 arc / Golden-23 arc After going through a hard and long rehabilitation for a whole year, Misaki's objective was to join the French league, but he wanted to polish his abilities in the J-League first, by joining Jubilo Iwata. Training among the regulars as soon as he joined, he played his debut match along with Ishizaki and Urabe, against the Urawa Reds, and more precisely Sawada, as well as Hayato Igawa, who has an impressive football career. Misaki helped Jubilo win the match, proving that his play was worthy of the J-League, and most importantly, that his left leg was healed. In Golden 23, he was selected in the Japanese Olympic team. Although another injury could stop his football career, that didn't prevent Misaki to play at his best. Confused at first when facing Nigeria and J.J. Ochado, who joined PSG instead of him, he quickly got a hold of himself. As Ochado said that Misaki is lacking fighting spirit despite his technical qualities, Misaki changed his play style a bit, allowing him to win the J-League in the process. In the Asian preliminaries, he scored the victorious goal against Australia, the goal that would allow them to go to the Olympics. Rising Sun arc Madrid Olympics classification stage At the Olympics, he scored the winning goal against Olympic Argentina, allowing Japan to qualify for the quarter-finals. Before the beginning of the Final Tournament of the Madrid Olympics, both Tsubasa and Misaki decided to polish their combi play by developing their ultimate technique. They trained in the Riazor Beach in order to fulfill this feat. The only one who knew of this ultimate technique was Ishizaki, who knew how to do a high and strong cross to the keeper's area. Madrid Olympics final tournament During the 1st half-time, after Ishizaki surprised everyone with his newly mastered Heel Lift and his Face Trap, eluding Germany's defense, he opted for a long and strong cross, a cross that was aimed for Japan's Golden Combi, where Tsubasa and Misaki who simultaneously rotated their bodies in the air, using their arms to do an Arrow Shot and then doing both a Rolling Overhead and a Diving Volley, thus using the High Speed Tornado Sky Alpha, scoring a goal against Muller. To be updated as series progresses. Personality and appearance Different from the cheerful and easygoing Tsubasa, the more firm and secure Genzo, the aggressive and single-minded Hyuga, the people-person Matsuyama, or the calm and analytic Jun Misugi, Taro is a shy and gentle young man. In playstyle, he is not the aggressive type but prefers to assist and make passes rather than score himself. His timid personality has its roots most probably because he has being mostly friends with the ball (like Tsubasa) and has traveled with his father all both alone throughout Japan and France. Also, due to the divorce of his parents, he was doubtful to establish long-term brotherhood or friendship bonds with others, and was doubtful to reconcile with his mother at first. Contrary to most grade school players, Misaki is a student with exceptional grades. This timid and doubtful traits were noticed from both Coach Gamo and later on from his rival J.J. Ochado. In order to become the main pivot of the team and win without Tsubasa, Taro had to leave the past behind and became the playmaker, and score himself with long shots or with corner shots. With the Boomerang Shot, Hyuga was surprised to see Misaki score with full resolution during the match against Saudi Arabia, and in Golden-23, Misaki also developed the S.S.S, which proved to be key to win against U-22 Nigeria and also to win games in the J1 League with Jubilo Iwata. Physically speaking, Taro is a young man with delicate features. He strongly resembles his estranged mother Yumiko (like his sister, Yoshiko), but with his father Ichiro's color scheme. He is mentioned at times to be quite good-looking. Techniques Trivia thumb|225px *His name is Tom Misaki in the Latin American dub and Carlos Misaki in the Brazilian dub (Sometimes Taro was called Brikes in the 1983 anime, being confused with Kazuki Sorimachi). His Chinese name is Taylor (泰萊). *His name is Tom Becker in the Italian and Spanish dubs, Ben Becker in the French dub, and Tobi Misaki in the Portuguese dub. *He makes cameo apperances in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire. *He's seen wearing glasses in a scene in the manga, which is considered to be a nod to how he is Yoichi Takahashi's favorite character. Gallery |-|Color spread= Endless Dream full cover 2.jpg|Misaki (Endless Dream) Ishizaki Tsubasa Misaki ch59 (RS) 2.jpg|Rising Sun Japan (RS) 1.jpg|Madrid Olympics |-|1983= Tsubasa and Misaki - Golden Combi.jpg|Golden Combi Golden Combi - Twin Shot (Nankatsu).jpg|First Twin Shot U-13 Japan (CT) 3.jpg U-13 Japan (CT) 2.jpg U-13 Japan (Anime).jpg Misaki ep68 (1983) 1.jpg|Taro in Germany Misaki MS (CT).jpg CT-ep-068-033.png CT-ep-068-076.png CT-ep-068-091.png Genzo & Misaki (CT).jpg|Taro & Genzo playing Genzo Misaki ep84 (1983) 1.jpg|Reminiscing Misaki & Genzo Misaki_St._Angelus.jpg|As Saint Angelus FC coach St. Angelus (CT).jpg|Misaki and St. Angelus Misaki St. Angelus.jpg|Taro Misaki as coach St. Angelus (CT) 3.jpg|St. Angelus at half time St. Angelus (CT) 2.jpg|Misaki telling the team to win St. Angelus (CT) 4.jpg|Misaki encouraging the team Elena (CT) 2.jpg|Taro Misaki and Elena Elena (CT) 4.jpg |-|SCT, film= Taro Misaki (SCT).jpeg|Misaki (1989 OVA) SCT ep03 title screen.jpg Magnificent Dribble ova3 (SCT) 1.jpg|Magnificent Dribble Pierre Misaki ova3 (SCT) 1.jpg|Misaki vs Pierre Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 2.jpg Magnificent Dribble ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Magnificent Dribble Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Misaki's pass Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 3.jpg|Misaki's Header feint Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 5.jpg|Golden Combi succesful Japan Jr (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Misaki Pierre (SCT).jpg|Misaki vs Pierre Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa Misaki and Tsubasa vs Muller (SCT).jpg|Misaki & Tsubasa vs Muller U-13 Japan (Movie 1).jpg|Film 1 Pierre (1983) - Dribble (Movie 1).jpg|Misaki vs Pierre Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 0.jpg|Film 1 Misaki (Film 3) 0.jpg|Misaki shows up Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg| Schneider (Film 3) 0.jpg|Schneider & Misaki Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 18.jpg|Misugi, Misaki & Mikami Japan Jr (Film 3) 19.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 20.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 21.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 22.jpg|Kojiro vs Misaki Japan Jr (Film 3) 23.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 24.jpg|End of the match Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Film 4 All Japan Jr (Movie 4) 3.jpg|Winning the Cup (Film 4) Misaki - J Boys Training Camp.jpg|Misaki (Film 5) 62cde19080d8f81d8fcd0f39afc90217.jpg|Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holanda Youth.jpg|Film 5 |-|J= Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|Nankatsu SC Tsubasa Misaki ep6 (J) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC finals (CTJ).jpg|Misaki, Tsubasa & Wakabayashi Hyuga_ep33_(J)_1.jpg|Misaki vs Hyuga Nankatsu ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Nankatsu Public High Misaki ep39 (J) 1.jpg|Misaki in Nankatsu Public High Misaki ep39 (J) 2.jpg Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg|Japan Youth Minato_Gamo_(PSX)_3.jpg Japan Youth ep44 (J) 2.jpg|Japan's #11 Japan Youth ep44 (J) 3.jpg Misaki ep45 (J) 1.jpg Misaki - Japan Youth (CTJ).jpg|Misaki Misaki Japan (CTJ).jpg Misaki Clean-Cut Pass (CTJ).jpg|Misaki's Green-Cut Pass Japan Youth (J) 0.jpg|Ready to play against Uzbekistan Youth |-|2001= Misaki ep3 (2001) 1.jpg|Number 16 Misaki's entry 34oa5g3.jpg|Misaki & Tsubasa Golden Combi road475.jpg|Tsubasa & Misaki reunion road618.jpg|Misaki returns to Nankatsu. Imgresaaa.jpg|Misaki (casual clothes) taro59oy.jpg|Misaki as #11 Japan Jr. Misa01.jpg|Japan JY khjvklbfgvdklfvhsl.JPG|Japan Jr. away jersey Japan ep30 (2001) 4.jpg|Double Diving Header Japan ep30 (2001) 5.jpg Tsubasa Ishizaki Izawa Misaki ep39 (2001) 1.png|Japan training camp Netherlands ep40 (2001) 4.jpg|Netherlands vs Japan Gustav ep40 (2001) 1.jpg|Gustav vs Misaki Taro misaki.jpg|Misaki (casual clothes) |-|2018= Misaki cellphone (2018).jpg|With cellphone Misaki ep6 (2018).jpg|Sightseeing Taro_Misaki_(2018).jpg Misaki_header_(2018).jpg|Diving header Misaki Field artist.jpg|Field Artist Misaki Tachibanas ep17 (2018).jpg Nankatsu SC ep21 (2018).jpg|After the match with Musashi FC Misaki ep17 (2018).jpg Misaki_ep15_(2018)_1.jpg Misaki ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Misaki's departure Misaki S2 (2018) 2.jpg Genzo Misaki Roberto S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-27-09-74.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-27-19-49.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-27-46-77.png IMG_20181119_160523.jpg Misaki ep34 (2018) 1.jpg IMG_20181120_055005.jpg Misaki ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|At the epilogue of 2018 anime Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= Misaki Japan JY (DT) 1.png|U16 Misaki Nankatsu HS (DT).png|HS Misaki U20 (DT) 1.png|U20 Misaki Japan (DT) 1.png|JAP Nankatsu HS vs Toho HS (DT).png|Nankatsu vs Toho HS International Jr tournament (DT) 1.png AVCA-14320.jpg|2001 anime large_92.png |-|Covers= Tsubasa Misaki Genzo (KD).png|Tsubasa, Misaki & Genzo Tsubasa Ishizaki Kojiro Taro Genzo (CTED).jpeg|Captain Tsubasa: Endless Dream Netto Special.jpg|Captain Tsubasa Netto Special Golden Dream.png|Captain Tsubasa: Golden Dream 1366195249_299bd9f138.jpg|Misaki (RT v.12) |-|Manga= Tsubasa and Misaki reunion.jpg|Reunion w/ Tsubasa 20191215 001758.jpg|Misaki & Azumi Hayakawa Misaki ch35 (BWY) 1.jpg|International Dribble Boomerang Shot ch32 (BWY) 1.jpg|Boomerang Shot Senko Raiju Shot ch63 (BWY) 1.jpg|Flash Raiju Shot Tsubasa and Misaki - Twin Shot (Olympic Japan).jpg|Olympic Twin Shot Jumping Header ch13 (RS) 1.jpg|Jumping Header Misaki ch51 (RS).png|Straight Line Dribble High Speed Tornado Sky Alpha ch78 (RS) 1.jpg|High Speed Tornado Sky Alpha Misaki.PNG|Jubilo Iwata Twin Shot ch97 (RS) 1.jpg|Jumping Twin Shot Twin Overhead ch100 (RS) 1.jpg|Golden Duo's Twin Overhead |-|Game= Twin Overhead (DT) 1.jpg|Twin Overhead (Tatakae Dream Team) Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Hakata.png|Hakata (Captain Tsubasa ZERO) Notes External links de:Taro Misaki es:Taro Misaki ja:岬太郎 Category:Main characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc